


Stormy Days

by tinyheartless



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles, There's no plot, just kinda like a slice of life i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-01
Updated: 2017-07-01
Packaged: 2018-11-21 21:04:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11365581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinyheartless/pseuds/tinyheartless
Summary: Keith and Lance spend a stormy day being lazy in their apartment with their three pets. A bunch of domestic stuff happens, and then a pinch of fluff, for the soul.





	Stormy Days

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing/posting a fanfic, so if anyone happens to read this I would really appreciate feedback! It's also not beta read, so there might be some mistakes.

Keith had been trying to get the cats out from under the bed for an hour.  
Upon the first sound of thunder, they had started to scurry around the apartment, trying to get away from the loud noise. Keith hadn’t thought to shut the bedroom door.  
He didn’t want them to get stuck under there, seeing as they have before, but every time he had thought he had been able to coax them enough to get them closer to reach them, it thundered again.  
Leia, Keith and Lance’s golden retriever, didn’t seem to be bothered by the thunder, but she also wasn’t helping to get the cats out. She was in a playful mood, which called for a lot of barking that just startled the cats even more.  
Keith was also worried about Lance, since he had walked to work and he just wore a simple cardigan, not expecting that a thunderstorm would start later in the day. He should be fine, considering he just worked down the street. If he ran, he could make it back in five minutes, tops. He was just getting over a cold though, and Keith didn’t want him to have to miss more work when he was just able to get back into it.  
After another ten minutes of Keith failing to retrieve the cats from under the bed, he heard the front door opening. “Keith, I’m home! It’s really pouring. All of my clothes are soaked!”  
He followed Leia, who scrambled out of the bedroom when she heard the door, and went out into the living room. Lance’s clothes were in fact completely soaked. So much that he was leaving a puddle on the floor, and also visibly shaking from the cold.  
“Jesus, Lance. You should go take a shower.” He says, walking over to him to help him peel off his wet cardigan.  
Lance waggled his eyebrows at him. “You gonna come in with me?”  
“We both know that if I go in there, we won’t be out for a while, and I still need to feed the cats but they won’t get out from under the bed.”  
“Really? Again?”  
It took about five minutes for the both of them to get the cats out.  
~  
When Lance had got out of the shower, he changed into an oversized shirt and sweats, similar to what Keith was wearing. He found Keith sitting on the living room floor, with the cats bundled up in a blanket and Leia sitting around all of them. Lance collapsed on the couch behind them.  
“I don’t feel like cooking. We should just order take out.”  
“Who’s gonna wanna deliver food during a storm?”  
“Weeell, there’s that Chinese restaurant across the street, so it’s not like it would be much of a walk for them.”  
“Fine, Mr. I’m-Too-Lazy-To-Walk-Two-Feet-Into-The-Kitchen,” he reached for Lance’s phone on the coffee table, “you call then.”

When the food arrived, they ended up eating and watching Spirited Away.  
~  
The movie finished, and Lance and Keith were cuddling on the couch. The cats were sleeping in Leia’s giant dog bed, since it helped them calm down during the storm.  
The boys were lying face to face on the couch under a huge, soft blanket. Lance was close to Keith’s chest, tucked under his chin. His shirt rode up in the back, allowing for Keith to draw shapes with his fingertips on his boyfriend’s bare, lower back.  
“That tickles…” He almost whispered, being too tired to really speak anymore.  
Keith sleepily giggled. “Good.”  
“‘m ready to go to sleep.”  
“You wanna just clean up the takeout boxes in the morning?”  
“Mmhmm.”  
Keith got up and had to pull Lance off the couch to get him to the bedroom. They quickly brushed their teeth, and Lance did his lazy version of his skin care routine before joining Keith in the bed.  
He pushed his back up against Keith’s chest and pulled Keith’s arm over his body. Keith tangled their legs together before kissing Lance’s nape.  
“Love you.”  
“Love you too, Keith. Sweet dreams.”

**Author's Note:**

> It's pretty short, but I hope it's not completely terrible.  
> I might write something longer if I can dream up a plot. We'll see.


End file.
